Rewrite the Stars' SuperCorp
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: When all they are seeing is the actions of late, the secrets unveiled...can it undo all the precious memories they shared? Inner battles and struggles bring forth emotions so powerful it unwinds them both. SuperCorp and Agent Danvers in the mix. This was brought on by one song and and idea that unfolded.
1. Chapter 1

**From the agonies we are feeling at how the characters aren't receiving the fuels they deserve to truly shine through that whole WORLD KILLER scenario….I had a thought upon a song. (Takes place in Season 3)**

 **A song, some may know.**

 **A song that really just brought this to life for me.**

 ***To the Greatest Showman* that was oh so beautiful….I borrowed this…**

* * *

The gaze along the city seemed informal than usual and it brought a slight cold tremble through the already trembling woman. Her green eyes shook with sorrow, with anger, with loss, with pain, with oh so much. Her hands gripping her veranda balcony tightened around the metal as her entire body coursed with emotion and with the tears she bit the inside of her cheek hard drawing blood to keep at bay and with it came that metallic taste. It was for the best….

"Wasn't it?" Lena shivered bowing her head shutting those eyes so full of far too much as the tears slowly trailed down her face.

" _You know I want you…_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide…"_

"This….wretched….cursed….secret…" The blonde slowly slipped the emblem from her body and the suit that held so much yet brought too much. The battles had been minimal but it was enough to drag her down with tattered thoughts once more. It took everything in Kara to trudge to the shower leaving the pile a path behind her hanging her head in both shame and rage. It had only been a week…

" _I know you want me,_

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied…"_

As the water struck her shuttering body eyes of cerulean blue finally etched open only to hold all the pain and fears when the words had stumbled from her mouth…

"I can't take it Alex…." Kara sobbed on the couch of her sister's place a fumbling wreck clenching to the tissue box shrinking by her grip and pressure. "She hates me….."

"Hey, she doesn't hate YOU."

"She hates Supergirl….she hates everything to do with the symbol I bare Alex!" Kara cried as she tossed the crumpled box across the room as it hit the wall with hard thud from Super reflexes.

"She doesn't hate Supergirl."

"She doesn't TRUST her!" Kara countered turning her watery wide eyes to her sister. "She has all right not to! Her BEST friend is a lying coward and unleashed wrath on her versus offering help! Then RAN off with her ex boyfriend to…"

"To save Sam! To RID us ALL of Reign!" Alex hollered back. "Lena doesn't want to lose anyone else Kara! She may be angry yes but she had something that could kill you!" Neither had noticed that when they had closed the door it hadn't shut all the way.

"What?" Both Danvers sisters turned around quickly and felt their bodies tense and eyes widen jaws slipping open.

" _You claim it's not in the cards_

 _But fate is pulling you miles away_

 _And out of reach from me…."_

"Lena…" Kara scrambled from the couch at super speed but it wasn't enough as the woman backed up and ran from her. " Lena wait!" The blonde knew if she rushed and grabbed her it could make it worse so she switched to human speed then as tears raked down her face, unknowing they were pouring down the Luthor's.

"You LIED to me! You KEPT it fro…..from me!" She spat out and struggled not to collapse as she got to the elevator feeling her legs threatening to buckle. Then arms were around her body trying to hold her up and she was fighting those arms the warmth that scent. She felt her vision spotting from the exhaustion of trials to heal Sam, of the anger she had pent up, of the person she had gone to see to find some…..light with. Now…..it was all gone upon the realization. Lena thought back to last year. The words Kara had spoke to her..

" **You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."**

" **Promise?"**

" **I will ALWAYS be your friend and I will ALWAYS protect you. I promise.."**

" _But you're here in my heart…"_

The agony in how the woman whom she'd grown so extremely close to yet held so much back with had scrambled away almost in fear rather than betrayal….it had broken the superhero and Kara didn't FEEL so very Super anymore. Putting her head under the water she pressed her face into the tiles of the shower letting the water she couldn't even feel from how numb she had become, as she just let her body sag against the wall slowly slipping down only for her to slightly turn to curl up and shatter into a thousand pieces as tears slid down her cheeks reigniting the pain so very real in her.

It had just came out and the screams in her soundproof vault of her lab lined with lead hadn't given enough to ease the pain rattling through the angered Luthor. She'd rushed home grabbed a bag, loaded it up including the gun and knife in her dresser drawer snatching her bulletproof vest and ran for her garage to throw the bag into the passenger side leaving a text for her usual driver to take the next two days off speeding through the streets uncaring if she ran reds as the agonizing betrayal had left her in shambles. She went straight for her lab ignoring the laughter and mocking of Reign still trapped by her box, going to the room she'd used to test out new weapons NO one had known about, not even the DEO. Tossing the bag she had brought in there and securing the door closed with lock by her hand print she just unleashed all her fury her pain her loss into gut wrenching screams….and wondered oddly if even in a sound proof vault, if Reign could hear her.

" _So who can stop me if I decide,_

 _That you're my destiny…."_

Lex had been right and suddenly that thought occurred to the woman whom had ran out of tears out of anger and slid to the corner of the room spent of everything and feeling oh so empty and numb. He had said it….

"A Super and a Luthor could NEVER work!" How true, Lena felt, those words were then.

" _What if we rewrite the stars?"_

The soft silk touch of her fingers sliding into her open hand brought a warmth her Kryptonian body could never muster and with the hand in hers their digits intertwined bringing both their hearts thundering together.

" _Say you were made to be mine._

 _Nothing could keep us apart,_

 _You were the one I was meant to find…."_

Then the smoothest of lips were over her own and a hand firm against her lower back held her even closer. Her eyes of cerulean filled with stars and reflected the ones in the orbs of green. Then both sets of eyes closed and a kiss so tender became an explosive set of feelings and passion needing to be expressed…

" _It's up to you, and it's up to me,_

 _No one can say what we get to be…_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Maybe the world could be ours…_

 _Tonight.."_

Neither knew that both had dreamed of the other, yet….what would it matter? It's all Lena thought as she lifted her head in that soundproof room to a beeping of an intruder on the premises. Swallowing down the pity party she'd wallowed in and collapsed to she stood shakily and stumbled to the door to the side typing in on the screen only to notice a cape in the camera's gaze. Green eyes tried to harden but instead softened some. Lena wasn't a fool but she wasn't going to cave. She missed her dearly, but it was far too late. So she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, thinking of what to text but she knew EXACTLY what would be perfect and well versed to express it all.

The Luthor thought back to a few months ago, before the World Killers. Her best friend had been bugging her about seeing more musicals and Lena had rolled her eyes at the blonde whom was devouring yet another potsticker mumbling about how happy they make her. Then she had done a little search and got a huge smirk that her friend had stopped munching to stare at her.

"What?"

"I have something….I'm willing to give a try…"

Now...it was fitting and even though all they had ever been was friends, Lena had known that perhaps once...she had wished for more. That had died when she found out Mon-El was back. Then she found hope finding that he was married, and even her friend Sam had egged her on to flirt with the blonde. Lena's response had been the time she sent a whole office full of expensive flowers to the woman. Sam had teased her. But now?

The Luthor steadied her shaking hand, and steeled her green gaze that practically burned with what had to be done. So she fired off a text:

"'You think it's easy?

You think I don't want to run to you?

But there are mountains,

And there are doors that we can't walk through..

I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me, within these walls..

But when WE go outside,

You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all!'"

Even in the suit that now she hated more than what she had done, more than what pain she had caused everyone close to her she stood to speak what she needed to before it was too late. Kara hadn't expected her phone to buzz and instantly pulled it out of the secret pocket gazing at what was sent staring at the screen as tears trickled down the sides of her face. Those broken cerulean blues glanced up with the pain of a thousand planets and heard a buzz from the speaker. Kara knew what was coming.

"No one can rewrite the stars…" Lena pressed on the speaker button holding it down as tears leaked down her face too. "How can you say…."

"Stop Lena…" Kara pleaded, trembles in her voice.

"Everything keeps us apart…..I'm not the one you were meant to find.."

"Please…..stop!" The blonde sobbed nowhere nears the powerful Kryptonian wearing a suit of nobility before such a screwed up technical eye.

"It's not up to you..it's not up….to...me…." Lena heard the pained sobs of her friend of the woman that despite the secret, had RISKED everything for her time and time again. Then her heart slammed her with realization….

 **The first meet…**

 **The rescue and first gaze at the hero**

 **The second rescue.**

 **The first interview and meal…..**

 **The thank yous…**

 **The…..**

The chaotic moment for them both when the chemicals threatened to toxify everything. It was then the Luthor's eyes widened with that thought…

"I can't hold both!" Supergirl screamed as her gaze fell on the rattled barely injured Luthor.

"Save the chemicals, not me!"

"NO, I'm not gonna drop you!" The struggle the blonde had endured as she screamed that to the woman whose life was on the line.

"Let me go!" Lena had pleaded feeling that for once, just once she could do ONE thing right and not be seen by the last name that cursed her, willing to sacrifice her own existence...for everything and everyone.

"NO!..." Kara had shouted at her with all the defiance she could muster even under her tiring grip on both pieces of the structure. And then their gazes had been split apart as the blonde superhero had turned to view what just might save the woman that SHE would give all of herself...to save. "CLIMB LENA….CLIMB!" The conviction in the demand the plea the hope brought a new fire to the woman whom understood what was spoken of her.

" _All I want is to fly with you,_

 _All I want is to fall with you…_

 _So just give me all of you….._

 _It feels impossible_

 _It's not impossible,_

 _Is it impossible?_

 _Say that it's possible!..."_

"KARA!" Lena howled as she slammed her palm on the reader and unlocked the door to stumble out from pure exhaustion from shock from pain from everything still bubbling up in the heart the blonde angel had melted the ice away from. She made her way with everything left in her toward the elevator away from the mockery of the Kryptonian devil trapping her friend's body as she slammed the button and knew she didn't have much time hitting the garage button as the doors closed.

Her once so powerful body was upon her knees glancing up at the night sky with tears still pouring from her eyes and it was then Kara knew what had to be done. Summoning her heat vision she felt her body starting to float up as her sobs and cries became wails and screams as she shot her power into the abyss of the sky unleashing her furies her pain her torment uncaring at what it was causing as she heard her sister screaming DON'T in her ear and knew most likely Alex was tracking her and the DEO was on its way. She felt her body raising a little more and more off the ground uncaring at whom saw at what would happen as her agonizing screams filled the air unaware that the Luthor was running outside screaming at her to stop.

"KARA!" Lena tried again then once more and heard the sound of a bike approaching watching as the agent started to dash over as quickly as she could. "KARA! KARA PLEASE! KARA DON'T!"

"KARA! SUPERGIRL!" Alex shouted with all of the vocals she could but both watched in terror as the blonde lifted up a little too far and the screams that had poured from her body left her drained and the last of the heat vision slipped away sending darkness around the broken woman's body whose head dropped back as she fell from the night sky. Both women were screaming and the agent hoped, prayed, and chanted Kryptonian prayers running toward where her sister's body was colliding and used her suit to leap up arms outstretched only to barely catch the empty Super. Lena collapsed to where Alex was carefully lowering her to the ground as both gasped as something slipped from the woman's fingers and it wasn't until the black crystal dropped from Kara's grip did they realize what the woman they were cradling had chosen.

" _How can we rewrite the stars…._

 _Say that the world can be ours…_

 _You know that I want you,_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide…._

 _But I can't have you,_

 _We're bound to break and...our hands….are tied…..."_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Some people long for a life that is simple and planned,_

 _Tied with a ribbon…_

 _Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land,_

 _To follow what's written….."_

It rattled them both greatly when impenetrable skin was pierced by a needle to start an IV and how quickly everything had tumbled downhill. Both women shook with terrifying realization when the agent had been able to slip the tiny piece of metal through the arm of her sister and into a vein. It hadn't even needed to be a kryptonite one. Brown eyes trembled as the color practically left her face upon the vitals showing up on the readers bringing the Luthor to a halt from where she had been pacing.

"She….shouldn't be this way…." Lena spoke with her voice barely a whisper but she knew the agent had heard her.

"I shouldn't be able to get a needle in….that…..easily.." Alex felt her vocals trembling as her hands did with the rest of her body following suit. She heard the scoff of the boots the woman was wearing as she lifted her head and gaze away from the shakes to meet green shivering eyes so full of mind bending agonizing pain. "What did she…"

"The crystal she was holding…" Lena started, trying to compose herself enough to finish the sentence. "It….wasn't...any rock..it was….something akin to..black kryptonite.." Alex's brown eyes widened with the news. "Somehow, that substance….can...split….forms.." The Luthor couldn't speak anymore shutting her eyes tightly as her own body trembled terribly and tears started to form so she thought if she shut them hard enough….they wouldn't fall. How wrong she was as they came down her cheeks like a heavy storm and the cries out hit next sending her body collapsing to the ground in raked sobs. "I don't…..understand…..why…"

" _But I'd follow you to the great unknown…"_

"How pitiful…." Both women stopped their tears upon the putrid voice that filled the air and both felt their bodies tense with those words raising up and off the ground as if just that had refueled their strength. Brown and green narrowed their gazes on the cackling woman in the box as they moved even closer with their fists tightening shut. "...what a pitiful sacrifice to make, for a person whom never truly existed anyway." Reign laughed laying back on the med bunk as the Luthor slammed her palm hard down on the emitter and green filled part of the evil woman's body bringing her gasping but still smiling ominously.

"What….the FUCK are you talking about?!" Alex growled demanding an answer from the beast inside the beauty.

"She figured out somehow….that if she could split me from Samantha that….she could save her.." Reign spat out somewhat disgusted. "But….you would need a REALLY big power source to do something that deviously clever."

"Oh…"

"No.." Lena finished for Alex stumbling back as her fingers uncurled and her entire body shook by the notion hearing a gasp from the agent knowing right well the older Danvers had figured it out too.

"She gave that...tiny...little...pesky shard…...all that Kryptonian power. Such a shame too.." The agent's body tightened at that and shot her gaze burning at Reign whom had the audacity to grin. "..once I get free, I'm going to walk over there and burn it into dust with my power and then all that sacrifice…..for just poor little weak Samantha..will be..for nothing."

" _Off to a world we could call our own….."_

"NO!" Lena yelled furiously as she turned up the kryptonite and turned up the thickness of the power in the walls until neither could see the woman laughing before them. The Luthor at the table shaking her hands flat on the surface her back to the agent as she lowered her head and the tears came down hard then. Alex saw it and righted herself enough to stumble to the woman falling apart before her.

" _Hand in my hand_

 _And we promised to never let go…_

 _We're walking a tightrope.._

 _High in the sky_

 _We can see the whole world down below.._

 _We're walking a tightrope.."_

"Lena…" Alex was able to finally get the one word out, the name but it didn't even fare in comparison to the pain both women were enduring. The agent felt her whole world crumbling upon the notions the World Killer had explained and she couldn't understand why her sister would…. "Why.."

"Alex.." The Luthor was trying to gather her wits about her but she knew it was meaningless upon learning what they had. Until….the full picture started to gather in her mind and it left her heart emptier than it had ever been. "I...I know...why.." Brown eyes so full of rage, sadness, and several mixed emotions lifted their gaze upon the answer perhaps neither wanted to but needed to hear. "To save Sam…" Lena started.

"To save Ruby...save them both.." Alex continued swallowing hard the words. Lena nodded.

"To….stop Reign…" The Luthor continued.

"To save us all from the World Killers….." Alex stumbled out of shaky vocals and watched the Luthor slam her fists hard against the table as she broke completely down.

"To prove to me Alex…..to prove I could be a hero like her...to….to prove….KARA I NEED YOU!..." Lena screamed out in an agony of heavy rupturing tears crumbling with the agent holding her as the machines monitoring the fallen blonde quit the steading beeping only to blar to life with one long horrifying noise alerting both women that flung up at that dreadful sound spinning around and dashing toward the bed where one fallen hero gave her final breath.

" _Never sure, never know how far we could fall…_

 _But it's all an adventure, that comes with a breathtaking view.._

 _Walking a tightrope….with you.._

 _Ooo...ooo...ooo...ooo..oooo…."_

* * *

As cerulean blues came into view under heavy lids lifted they glanced out at stars that littered her surroundings and the feel of the soft plushness under her body brought the understanding of where she was and she sighed knowing eventually she had to accept what had occurred. She knew then, by the voice that filled her ears that was oh so familiar and she prayed to Rao they would ALL be okay….especially the woman she'd loved with every fiber of her being.

"Hello…..little one.." Kara felt the tears silently slip from her eyes as she smiled and shut her eyes once more.

" _With you.."_


	3. Chapter 3

One long and dreadful noise had brought their attentions, their concerns and feelings drug back into the claws of the agony and fear both the Agent and Luthor now faced. With the sound echoing in their ears they rushed to the fallen angel's side as instantly Alex's medical training kicked into gear grabbing the instruments she had hoped never to have to use on her own little sister that usually bore the strength of a thousand, as she charged up the paddles. Lena shakily applied the gel.

"Charging….." The agent's voice betrayed her steel resolve of a doctor as tears leaked down her face hearing the beep. "Clear!" With the rising dread clenching her as she held tightly to the paddles lowering them down over the body of one whom gave her so much, whom changed her life..for the better. The minute they made contact and punched their surge through the currents the blonde's body bucked under the force only to drop back down with the excessive noise still scraping along their eardrums. "Dammit….charging...come on Kara!" Alex felt her body attempting to tremble but she swallowed it down along with the vile that was itching to expel from her body by a wicked vomit she knew would be coming if that damn noise didn't start to come back alive the right bloody way. "Clear!" The paddles once again striking hard, against what usually would be tools that wouldn't even be able to work on Kryptonian anatomy, yet now were forcibly pumping currents through that chest directly to a heart way too silent for a world she'd given it to, for the ones she offered it to. "DAMMIT BREATHE!"

"Kara….please...I can't do this...not without you.." Lena sobbed on shaky legs watching the elder Danvers using the paddles as she pumped against her chest and placed an oxygen mask over her face hoping to offer assistance to both the sisters. "Kar...Super..and Luthor...together.."

"Fucking dammit Kar...start your….fuckin' stubborn heart.." Alex was ready to collapse but relentlessly she fought against the odds. Tears were pouring down both their faces. "Kar….please...come back to me sis…"

"Kara…" Lena watched the charge paddles hit harder than she'd ever seen a human take as she gazed at what it was charged at and her jaw slacked. Shaking it away she looked back at the woman before her as she placed the mask over her face again. "Kar…..you..promised.."

" _Take my hand.._

 _Will you share this with me?.._

' _Cause darling, without you.._

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights,_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky,_

 _Will never be enough.._

 _Never be enough….".._

"Little one?"

She felt even the voice of her aunt fading and knew, perhaps..perhaps..

"I'm sorry." The truth to those words became a faint whisper to the woman as she closed her eyes of cerulean to embrace what would come..

" _Towers of gold are still too little.._

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll…_

 _Never be enough.._

 _Never be enough…_

 _For me.."_

"Cl….cl...eaaar!" The agent barely was able to get out, struggling to hold the paddles to stand to function clearly. Just as one of the paddles slipped from her cramping hand the machine began to beep as both Alex and Lena felt their eyes fling to the machine then to the VERY open blues of one conscious and breathing angel. "Oh….mmmy god...Kar...Kara…"

"Kara…." Lena broke as she allowed her body to plummet to the floor in raked tears of relief to the noises she heard coming from the oxygen mask. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her that shook just as badly but..bared far more strength. The Luthor glanced at the arm her direction only to see a set of cerulean hues focused on her with her body on it's side to try to help her up from the ground. "K...Kar…"

"Shit…" Alex gathered her bearings back together as she came around to help the woman up and take the pressure off her now breathing sister. Brown orbs turned to the woman on the bed, more of table, as she mustered up the courage to just start cursing and yelling at her sister for the recklessness but as she and Lena stood by her the blonde reached up to remove the mask slowly and part her lips.

"Astra…..forgives...and thanks..you.." The agent felt the words slam her with the force of a battering ram as she doubled back two steps then collapsed into a heap taking the Luthor with her to the floor.

"Agent?" Lena was absolutely lost in the translation of the two sisters' conversation that now her curious mind and awaiting heart wished to know more of. "Alex?" But the agent was struggling barreled over as if having a panic attack. "Alex?" Hearing a hard thump to the floor green eyes glanced over to see the sunlit beauty crawl over and with each movement away from the bed the readers on the woman popped off as the machines started to go haywire. "Shit.." Lena mustered up the strength to gather her rocky sea legs and stumble to the noise box as she quickly slammed the power off then fell slightly against the bed her best friend had occupied before. With the noise gone she glanced to the sisters and watched as the blonde slid behind the agent and held her in a manner that aided with attacks like the one that bore into Alex.

"Breathe Ally..slow calm breaths…..breathe with me..there you go..you're doing good.." As the woman finally calmed her anxiety brown flicked to green then to the sister whom came around to place a gentle hand on her cheek. "I'm here Alex." Kara sweetly smiled.

"You saw her?" The agent had to know and she swallowed hard as her sister nodded. "Wh...what was it..like?"

" _I'm trying to hold my breath,_

 _Let it stay this way.._

 _Can't let this moment end.."_

"I saw her. It wasn't home..it wasn't with you...either of you." Both women felt the power in those words as one struggled with the past, one struggled with the future. Yet, they had their ray of sunshine back. They had her back. Now….it was time..to free the other. "Let's save Sam…"


End file.
